


Before Bed

by planetundersiege



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Canon couple, Cuddling, Cute, F/M, Falling in love all over, Fluff, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Oneshot, Rafael x Angie, Rafangie, Svtfoe, going to bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 12:31:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13857843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Rafael and Angie's routine before bed.





	Before Bed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rwinger24](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rwinger24/gifts).



”Rafael!”, Angie shouted as she exited the bathroom, she had just finished brushing her teeth and she was wearing her usual nightgown and purple bunny slippers, obviously preparing for bed. The evening was beginning to turn into night, the orange rays of the sun slowly being replaced with a black void-like sky filled with tiny twinkling stars. A usual evening to put in other words, the evenings in Echo Creek were always the best, it was never cloudy, and the stars in the night sky were visible about nighty percent of the time, perfect for new couples who were really into stargazing together. But this is not about stargazing, the sky, or even leaving the house, because it was night. Time to sleep. “Are you coming to bed with me!?”.

Angie let out a yawn, looked towards her bedroom, clearly exhausted after the long day.  
“Si mi amor!”, Rafael shouted from the bottom floor. “I just finished my painting and I’m already in my pajamas, wait for me”.

She nodded even though Rafael wasn’t in the same room as her, and heard his steps become louder and louder as he walked up through the stairs, coming closer for every second that passed.

He got into view and Angie smiled, her husband was wearing his usual sky blue pajamas with white sheep on them, he was so cute in that pattern. Angie had gotten it for him when he once told her how much he liked to count sheep as he tried to fall asleep, so of course she couldn’t give up the opportunity when she found those pajamas at the local store, no one would.

“How’s the painting dear”.

“Really nice, I spilled some paint on the easel though”.

“That can wait until tomorrow, let’s just go to bed now, okay sweetie? I’m really tired”.

Rafael nodded as he walked closer, giving Angie a small peck on the cheek, causing both of them to blush in a deep shade of red.

Before Rafael could react, Angie let out a laugh before she embraced him, she placer her arms behind his neck as they met in one more kiss, this once much longer, it felt like electricity ran through all of them along with fireworks in the air. The kiss truly was magic, so was every kiss they had ever shared, and nothing would ever change that. That was a fact, and a good fact.

They parted, breathing in the cold sweet air, before putting their foreheads together, looking into each other’s eyes while smiling.

“This is a nice way to say goodnight, don’t you agree?”, Angie said as she let go of her grip of Rafael, walking into the bedroom.

She literally jumped into the bed, she really needed some sleep.

Rafael himself was in the process of unbuttoning his shirt. Even if he loved his pajamas, sleeping in a shirt always was too warm, especially during the extremely hot summers. He had been sleeping shirtless for many years now, not that Angie minded. It was quite the contrary.

As his shirt was off, Rafael too jumped into the bed, quickly getting under the covers. Angie immediately looked for one of his hands to hold, smiling the entire time as she moved closer to Rafael. She loved cuddling with her husband before bed.

“You’re so beautiful”, Rafael said, looking at his gorgeous wife as he was redder than ever before.

Angie giggled as she guided her free hand to his torso and lightly began to play with his chest hair, like she usually did when they cuddled. She also placed another kiss on his lips, deep as the last one. And while their lips were pressed together and all they could think about was how lucky they were to have each other, Rafael carefully moved his hands to behind Angie’s neck, carefully beginning to undo her ponytail. It took a while, but none of them minded, they loved being close.

Once Angie’s hair finally was free and lose, their lips parted, both had smiles on their faces.

Angie carefully put her head on Rafael’s chest and he embraced her, and it didn’t take long before the couple fell asleep.

 

The sun was shining, morning had come. The bedroom had much light thanks to the sun’s rays.

Rafael and Angie woke up, and yawned at the same time, clearly tired.

Without really thinking, Angie turned around, and let Rafael embrace her once more in a warm hug, both of them would relax quite a while before getting up.

It was really nice, every day was like falling in love all over again.


End file.
